disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and Captain K9
'''Cat Boy and Captain K9 '''is the 18th episode of Season 12. Summary Conner has not only been afraid of water but has also been afraid of dogs in his entire life. But what's even worse is that he needs to help the PJ Masks rescue a Captain K9 from Romeo who wants to make it into a robot dog called the Robo-K9! Plot The episode begins in the Animal-ology class where everyone was chit-chatting about what kind of animal they'll be learning today just when their teacher, Big Nut Brown Hare, entered the classroom with some papers. After sitting down at his desk, Big Nut Brown Hare announces that they will be learning about big dogs, plus they will be visiting a wolf sanctuary tomorrow. Everyone was excited, except Conner who was nervous of course. After school, Amaya and Greg tells Conner that it will be okay once they go to the sanctuary. But Conner just shook his head as he says that he is too afraid to go because he never liked dogs, especially the big wild ones. Greg comforts him though, which makes Conner feel better but then again, he felt even more nervous when Greg also mentioned that they will be hanging out with Captain Jake and Kwazii at the Fantasy Forest to meet the Captain K9, a shepherd dog-like creature who patrols the forest like a police dog. When the kids find Captain Jake and Kwazii at the entrance to the Fantasy Forest, they also find that Kwazii was holding new magical creature power suit (that Sofia must have invented a week ago) under his arm, and it was the color of blue. Plus, Captain Jake says that it was for Conner because if he activates Captain K9 powers, he can maybe face his fear of dogs, but Conner finds it very scary and declines the suit as he pushes it away from him. Amaya then encourages Conner to just give it a try, so shrugging, he decides to try it, even though he's uncertain. Conner puts the suit with the Captain K9 power disc in on and the five friends enter the Fantasy Forest to meet the Captain K9. But when they arrived, they've noticed that the Captain K9 wasn't coming. Conner was relieved that he took the magical creature power suit off and gave it to Kwazii but before he could leave the forest, Greg suggests that they need to check out the Hall Of Heroes where they might find the Captain K9. But as they arrived, the Captain K9 wasn't their with the other hero fantasy forest creatures. Suddenly, Conner finds something shiny lying on the grass and when he picks it up, he and his friends discovered that it's some kind of scrap metal and soon they realized that Romeo must have kidnapped the Captain K9, but what would he need him for? They decided to find out tonight and save the Captain K9 together as the PJ Masks. They also need the magical creature power suit in case, even though Conner is uncertain about the idea. Later that night, the four kids have transformed into the PJ Masks and head to HQ. The, when the arrived, Owlette checks the PJ Picture Player while Cat Boy was busy putting the power suit on. Suddenly, Owlette spots Romeo's lab with a cage behind it and in it, was the Captain K9! Pressing the Cat Car button, Cat Boy and his friends go to the Cat Car and they hop into it, then they fastened their seat belts and Cat Boy drove the Cat Car out of HQ. Using his cat ears, Cat Boy hears the Captain K9's whimpering and Romeo's yelling. Cat Boy then steers straight to where Romeo and the Captain K9 are as they arrived at the plaza and found that Romeo was building some kind of armor. When they got there and hopped out of the Cat Car, the PJ Masks confront Romeo as he stops working on his armor and Cat Boy asks him what he was up to. Romeo explains that he is going to make the Captain K9 his slave by using the armor to control him and call him, the Robo-K9! With him under his control, he can finally take over the world! Fish Boy tells Romeo that he can't turn the Captain K9 into a robot for that he belongs living free and magical, and orders him to let it go. But Romeo refuses to release it as he orders his Robot to take the Captain K9 out of his cage so he can put the robotic armor on it, but before he could, Owlette stops Romeo by swiping it out of his arms. Scowling at her, Romeo orders Robot to catch Owlette and get the armor back until Fish Boy glides towards him by using his super gliding fish wings to stop him while Cat Boy uses his super cat speed. Meanwhile, Robot was still trying to take back the robotic armor from Owlette so he shoots a ray from his eye at her but Owlette dodges it. But as Owlette avoided the ray, she accidentally drops the armor onto... The Captain K9! And once it was on him, he turned from a good and friendly Captain K9 to a bad and vicious robot dog under Romeo's control! Laughing evilly, Romeo orders his Robo-K9 to chase after Cat Boy and as he did, the Robo-K9 ran towards his target! Cat Boy jumped in fear and ran away from him as fast as he can, but even with his super cat speed, the Robo-K9 with his robot armor, was faster than Cat Boy that he was almost near him. Luckily, Cat Boy spotted a tree and climbed up to it to safety as the Robo-K9 barked up at him. While the Robo-K9 growled at Cat Boy, Gekko calls out to him to grab some of the Captain K9's fur to activate his new suit so he can fight back, but Cat Boy was too scared to grab any fur so Owlette had an idea. Flying over to the tree, she grabs Cat Boy by the tail and tells him to grab some fur while she holds onto him. Once he was out of the tree, Cat Boy shakily reaches out his arms as Owlette got him closer to the Robo-K9. He got near and was ready to grab some fur, but before he could tear some off the Robo-K9's body, the Robo-K9 turned and snarled right at him, then barked, making Cat Boy scream in fear and back off until Owlette dropped him accidentally! As Cat Boy scrambled to his feet, the Robo-K9 prowled towards Cat Boy and he stopped, rooted to the ground shakily, while Romeo watched with a smirk on his face. But as the Robo-K9 jumped up and was about to pin Cat Boy to the ground, Fish Boy saves him by holding his arms while Owlette grabbed Cat Boy and took him Gekko While Gekko comforts Cat Boy who sighs in relief Owlette and Fish Boy are still in the battle between them and the Robo-K9! Owlette calls to Gekko that they need his and Cat Boy's help to stop the Robo-K9 but while Gekko comes to help and uses hiss camouflage, Cat Boy stays behind to watch instead of fighting. But he had to help his friends, he just had to, even if he did have to fight a very scary dog being controlled by Romeo. So, using his super cat speed, he joined his friends and stopped to Gekko (who was still camouflaged) and whispered to him about his plan. Gekko, snuck behind the Robo-K9 and Cat Bou began running in circles around the Robo-K9 to make him dizzy. While the Robo-K9 was distracted, the invisible Gekko reaches his hand out to grab the piece of fur from his body and got some. But when the Robo-K9 shook his head from his dizziness, he barked at Cat Boy and nearly bit his arm that Cat Boy stopped scared and bumped right into Gekko, who turned visible again and dropped the bits of fur. Romeo laughed again and then ordered the Robo-K9 again to attack not just Cat Boy, but all four of the PJ Masks! The team splits up as the Robo-K9 jumped to the air and landed on soft concrete. Then they hopped back into the Cat Car and Cat Boy drove away from him while Romeo, drove his lab, and Robot hopped onto it to follow the Robo-K9. Meanwhile at the city hall, Fish Boy scolds at Cat Boy for begin such a scaredy cat and not getting any fur to activate his new magical creature power suit while Owlette tries to calm him downs. Cat Boy scolds back and angrily apologizes that he didn't get any because he was too scared and that only annoyed Fish Boy even more that he called Cat Boy a coward! Feeling hurt, Cat Boy was close to tears and Fish Boy realizes that he had hurt his friend's feelings so bad, so he apologized to Cat Boy as he soothed him and Cat Boy wipes a bit of tears away from his eyes. Gekko asks him why he is always so afraid as Cat Boy explains that he has been afraid of them because of his neighbor's pet German shepherd dog that nearly bit him when he tried to pet him. Owlette then tells Cat Boy that maybe the German shepherd's just not used to strangers and maybe he doesn't know him yet, because that's how dogs can be sometimes. Sighing, Cat Boy guesses that they might be right, but he asks how he'll ever activate his suit without being attacked by the Captain K9 again. Just as the PJ Masks were thinking, Romeo, the Robot, and the Robo-K9 appeared behind them and Cat Boy once again runs off in fear while Fish Boy follows him. While Gekko and Owlette were the only ones left to battle the Robot and the Robo-K9, Fish Boy found Cat boy hiding and shaking behind a tree. As he approached to him, Fish Boy asks his friend if he was okay, but Cat Boy just shook his head as he was too frightened by the Robo-K9 and takes his magical creature power suit off, then looks at it in frustration and throws it onto the ground. Trivia *Cat Boy activates a magical creature power for the first time. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Conner/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo